


Light it up

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fan AU, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, bonding over favourite artist, picky eater Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Ren and Takumi attending their first G-Dragon concert together. Fan AU
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Light it up

Ren had lost count how often he had tried to get tickets to see his favourite artist, Bigbang, especially G-Dragon, live. He even joined the fanclub, yet no matter how often he had tried to buy a ticket, the lottery showed the same result: no ticket for him. So, when he finally won a ticket, he could not believe his luck. His seat was bad and he had to travel all the way from Fukuoka to Tokyo, yet he did not care. He got a ticket and that’s what mattered. 

However, when he arrived in Tokyo he was a little lost. The area around the Tokyo Dome was huge and he had no idea where he had to line up for the goods pre-sale. It was early morning, yet as expected there were already a lot of people for the sale. Eventually he found the end of the line and his hopes to get the goods he wanted were crushed. There were at least 1000 people in front of him. 

“Wow. And I thought I was crazy for getting up that early. People from Tokyo are truly something else.”, Ren suddenly heard a voice behind him. There was a guy who was about his age and had bright pink hair.  
“Yes, you’re right. Hopefully we are still able to get something”, he replied.  
“So, you are also not from here?”, asked the pink haired one.  
“No, I’m from Fukuoka.”  
“And no ticket luck for the concert there?”  
“No. That’s actually the first time I got a ticket in all those years.”, confessed Ren.  
“And I thought I was the only one who never had any luck. Today is my first live, too.”, said the pink haired guy with a smile. “Oh, by the way I’m Takumi and I’m from Hyogo. Nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Ren. Nice to meet you, too.” 

Takumi seemed to be a nice guy and Ren was happy not to be surrounded by girls only. The two of them chatted while waiting for the sale to start and they discovered that they had their seats in the same block of the venue. Yet that was not the only similarity the two shared. Thanks to Bigbang both of them started a music-related hobby; Ren had started dancing while Takumi aspired to become a rapper like G-Dragon.  
Eventually it took 2 hours from the start of the goods sale until it was finally their turn. As they had feared most of the goods they wanted to buy were already sold out.  
Originally, Ren had promised to buy a pouch for one of his friends back home, yet there was just one left. Yet the design of the pouch perfectly fit to his new friend. “You have to buy the pouch. It has the colour of your hair.”  
“True. I’m destined to buy it.” 

After the sale there was still pretty much time left until the start of the concert so the two of them decided to go a café where they discovered another similarity: They both loved sweet things.  
However, when their pancakes arrived, there was cream all over them to Ren’s shock. He loved sweets yes, but he could not stand cream.  
“Is everything alright? Did they make a mistake with your order?”, asked Takumi when he saw Ren’s shocked face.  
“No, it’s right, but it seems like I forgot to mention that they should not add any cream.”  
“Why? Are you lactose-intolerant?”  
“No, I just don’t like cream...”, Ren shyly confessed.  
“What? Cream is the best thing ever!” As fast as he could Takumi ate the cream from his pancakes which seemed to Ren as the other one wanted to prove his point. “We ordered the same ones anyway, so take my now cream free ones!”  
Quickly, Takumi swapped their plates and in front of Ren were nearly cream- free pancakes. “Oh thank you.”  
“No problem. I got double cream and you got no cream, so it’s a win for both of us.” Takumi’s bright smile in this moment made Ren’s heart skip a beat. I had to admit that the other boy had a pretty smile. 

After a little walk thought the surrounding area they returned to the venue and started to line up for the entrance. Their seats turned out closer than they expected so they also spend the concert together which was even better than both had imagined. Also, being in a good company made the concert much more fun. When the concert ended both felt that ended far too soon. More than 2 hours had passed, yet those passed far too fast.  
“Oh my god. I never thought that the guy is even better live than on a DVD.”, said Takumi when they left the venue.  
“True. Too bad that was the last tour for a while.”, agreed the silver haired boy.  
“Well, there will be another Bigbang tour before his enlistment. Will go?”  
“If the ticket gods have mercy with me. The fight over the tickets will be surely worse than ever.”  
“Ah you are right...” 

Ren could describe Takumi’s pout with just one word in that moment: cute; and his heart was going wild again. The adrenaline from the live made him crazy, he suspected.  
“But I will try it anyway. Maybe our bad luck is finally over.”  
And back was Takumi’s smile, yet Ren’s heart did not calm down. “Let’s exchange Line, so when we both get tickets we can meet again.”  
Ren agreed to this and he thought they would part afterwards, yet it turned out their hotels were in the same direction. While it was not the same, they had to get off at the same station.  
The adrenaline began to leave Ren’s veins so he became sleepy during the train ride. Without realising it he felt asleep and his head rested on his new friend’s shoulder. Shortly before they arrived at the station they had to get off, Takumi gently woke him up. To say that Ren was embarrassed in that moment was an understatement. He barely knew Takumi and his heart was already going crazy about him, yet Takumi just told him with a smile that it was alright.  
Actually, the moment Ren's head had dropped on Takumi's shoulder, the pink haired boy became a little flustered. He had admit that his new friend looked handsome and when he slept the word "cute" went through Takumi's head. However, that's not something you tell someone you just met that day, he thought.

“I’m happy that I met you today! Without you it would not have been that much fun!”, Takumi said when they left the station.  
“Same for me. I hope we can meet again in the future. And sorry again that I felt asleep on you.”  
“Ah no problem. At least it was you and not some bad smelling salaryman.” Suddenly, Takumi hugged him. “We will surely meet at the next tour and if not let’s meet and make our own Bigbang concert. I mean I’m a rapper and you are a dancer... We will surely find three other people to join that.”  
“Sounds like fun.” Ren could not help but smile about the other one’s positivity and enthusiasm. 

“Did anyone ever told you look D-Lite when you smile? Your eyes also disappear.”  
Actually, Ren had heard that quite often from his friends, so he nodded.  
“That’s cute.”  
That statement was enough to make Ren’s heart go crazy again. That guy... “Thank you.”, was all he managed to reply in that moment.  
“Anyway, good night and have a safe travel home tomorrow.”  
“You too.” On the one hand, Ren did not want to part from his new friend, yet on the other hand it was probably better for his heart he thought.  
The boys parted, yet both looked forward to meet each other again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Because both Ren and Takumi mentioned being Bigbang fans and were seen with GD goods, I was inspired to write this AU. And yeah, the wKawa drought makes me crave some content.  
> I hope you enjoyed it & please leave your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> PS: still waiting for rapper Takumi in JO1. I'm not giving up this dream haha


End file.
